


If You're Searching For Us You'll Find Us Side By Side

by anephemeralmind



Series: Blind Love [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: The people at school find out about Armie and Timmy's relationship.





	If You're Searching For Us You'll Find Us Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my fic Destiny, and you should probably read that first, to properly understand everything.
> 
> Nick is a bit of an ass in this, but don't worry, he gets what's coming to him ;)

In the end it takes the people at school a little over a week to catch onto the fact that Timmy and Armie are dating, and even then they only find out because Michael Sawyer, a third year asshole, spots them making out in Armie’s car after school one day and tells everyone.

Armie gives zero shits about who knows, he’s not ashamed of Timmy, not even a little bit, but Timmy had wanted to wait a little longer before they made things public.

“I’m already the blind new kid, Armie. I don’t really feel the need to add another word onto that just yet. I really like you though, just, can we please, at least take that bit a little slow?” Timmy had said that first day, when they were sitting on his bed, with the door open thank you very much. They’d moved up there to talk after Timmy’s parents had caught them making out on the couch, and forced them to sit down and explain just what the fuck was going on.

Armie doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the look on Timmy’s mom’s face when she walked into the living room and saw, well, Timmy with his tongue down Armie’s throat. It’s funny as fuck to look back on it now, but it wasn’t very funny right then and there.

And so they had agreed to wait with telling people, until that choice was taken away from them. The only reason Armie didn’t punch Michael in the face – when he stood up to announce the news in the cafeteria – was that he didn’t want to get suspended and leave Timmy to fend for himself. He did kick him in the balls later though, but no one could ever prove that.

For the most part, people seem to be fine with their new relationship status. They just stare a lot more than they used to, and they already stared quite a bit, so it’s honestly not that noticeable. No one says anything bad about them though, to their faces at least. What they’re whispering behind their backs, Armie couldn’t care less. He was happy, happier than he’d been in a long long time, and fuck everyone who had any kind of negative opinions about that. They weren’t worth his time.

 

A few days after being outed by Michael, Armie’s cornered by Nick in the locker room before gym class. Sneaky bastard, he knew that was the _only_ class Timmy didn’t share with Armie, and that it would be the best possible time to catch him alone.

“Please tell me it’s just one sick fucking joke.” Nick glares at him.

“What?”

“Please tell me you’re not actually dating the new kid, Armie. The new, blind kid. The new, _male_ , blind kid.”

Armie rolls his eyes. “He has a name, Nick. It’s Timothée. And yes, we are very much together. Not that that’s any of your fucking business.”

“Of course it’s my fucking business, Armie! You’re supposed to be my best friend! But dating the blind kid?! It’s fucking social suicide, Armie. Your reputation will never survive this.” Nick spits out, literally, there is spit flying out of his mouth. Armie just stares back, stone faced and unimpressed.

“Like I give a shit about high school hierarchies, Nick. It’s all just fake bullshit that doesn't actually mean a god damn thing in the end. But Timmy? Timmy is the most real thing in my life, and he means _everything._ If you actually were my best friend, _that’s_ the only thing you’d care about. So how about you do me a favor? Get the fuck out of my way and don’t ever talk to me or my boyfriend again.” Armie shoulders his way past Nick out of the locker room. Nick doesn’t follow him.

Nick unfriends him on Facebook later that day, making Armie laugh. He probably thought it would make him sad, because Nick is one of the only teenagers around who still genuinely cares about Facebook. He once told Armie, 100% seriously, that your relationship means _nothing_ if you’re not Facebook official. So in his own way, this was him trying to truly hurt Armie’s feelings. Well, jokes on him. Not only didn’t Armie give a single shit about Facebook, I mean it’s _Facebook_ , but Nick stopped mattering to him the second he said a single bad word about Timmy.

 

Timmy and Armie are eating lunch together the next day, when Elizabeth Chambers and her posse of cheerleaders suddenly sit down at their table.

“Are you lost?” Armie asks her, bewildered. They literally hadn’t spoken since the day she broke up with him, which was well over a year ago now.

“No. We’re here to protect you. We heard Nick talking shit about doing something at lunch today, and, well. Fuck that.” Elizabeth says, all the other girls nodding in agreement.

“That’s – I. Thanks Liz.” Armie smiles at her, genuinely touched. Timmy squeezes his hand, their fingers entangled underneath the table.

“I guess you haven’t been formally introduced, Timmy, meet Liz.” Armie guides Timmy’s hand over to Elizabeth’s, smiling as Timmy shakes her hand. “Nice to meet you, Timmy.” Elizabeth smiles.

“You too, Liz was it?”

“Elizabeth, actually. Only Armie ever really called me Liz, and that’s just cause he was too lazy to bother with the entire thing.”

“Oh, sorry. Elizabeth.” Timmy says sheepishly.

“No, don’t apologize. I’m guessing Timmy isn’t your actual name either, so it’s fine. Armie’s fond of the nicknames. And I officially give you permission to be the only other person at this school to call me Liz.” She laughs. Armie watches with a fond smile as Timmy’s face light up.

“Thank you. That’s- _Thank_ you. And, uh, it’s Timothée. My full name, I mean.”

“Timothée. I like it, it suits you.”

Armie watches as Nick and a couple of guys get up from their table and start making their way over. Elizabeth catches his eyes, and she turns around, spotting Nick too. “Oh, that fucking asshole.” She grumbles.

“Girls? Lets go kick some douchebag ass.” And Armie watches as all the cheerleaders get up, perfectly synchronized, as if they rehearsed it. Knowing Elizabeth they probably did.

Armie isn’t able to see what happens next, because suddenly there’s a wall of people in front of him, and he doesn’t want to leave Timmy alone. He can hear a lot of shouting though, and what sounds like Nick screaming out in pain.

“What’s going on?” Timmy whispers

“I’ve no clue, babe. Guess we’ll find out when it’s over.” Armie puts his arm around Timmy’s shoulders, and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Then suddenly Mr. Davies comes running, yelling at the students to get out of his way.

“MS. CHAMBERS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU – _SERIOUSLY?_ – YOU’RE ACTUALLY _BITING_ MR. DELLI SANTI RIGHT NOW?” The crowd clears a little, and Armie can finally see what’s going on. Elizabeth is currently straddling Nick on the floor, and his arm appears to be bleeding from where she must have been biting him.

“What can I say, Mr. Davies?” Elizabeth says in the most casual tone of voice, despite still straddling Nick in the middle of the cafeteria. “If you’re a homophobe, you get bit.”

“Actually, Elizabeth, I think that’s get hit.” One of the cheerleader girls says from the sidelines.

“Oh. That makes more sense.” Elizabeth says, shrugging. Turning back towards Nick and punching him in the face. She then gets up, dusts off her cheerleader uniform, smiles sweetly up at Mr. Davies and says “I’ll just go report to the principals office then, shall I?” Mr. Davies just nodding back at her, speechless.

“What just happened?” Timmy asks into the sudden complete silence of the cafeteria.

“Elizabeth deadass just punched Nick in the face.” Armie chuckles. “I didn’t know she had it in her.”

“Me either, really.” Elizabeth cuts in, startling them both. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you, just needed to grab my bag before heading down to the principal.” She smiles softly down at them.

“I’m really glad you’re happy, Armie. You deserve that. I’m just sorry not everyone is able to see it.” It takes a couple of seconds for Elizabeth to realize what she just said, but when she does her eyes immediately widens.

“OH SHIT!!! _NO!_ I didn’t mean – oh god no – I was talking about Nick! Oh my god, terrible choice of words Elizabeth, you fucking idiot. Timmy, I am _so_ sorry.”

“It’s okay, I understood what you meant.” Timmy smiles over in the direction her voice was coming from. “Thanks for apologizing though, not everyone would.”

“Thank you, Timmy. I’ll be more careful next time.” She turns her gaze onto Armie. “I hope we can go back to being friends, Armie. I’m sorry about everything that happened last year, I overreacted.”

“Water under the bridge, Liz. It’s safe to say you more than made up for it today. If you need me to testify on your behalf in court, you have my number.” Armie laughs.

“I might take you up on that.” Elizabeth says with a grin, waving back at them over her shoulder as she heads for the doors leading to the principals office.

 

“What happened last year? Between you and Elizabeth, I mean.” Timmy asks later, while Armie’s driving them home.

“Oh, well. We used to date, Liz and I. And it didn’t exactly end well.” Armie grimaces. “I’m grimacing right now, just so you know.” He’d started telling Timmy about the expressions on his face, in the situations where he felt words just didn’t explain what he was trying to say as well as his face or body could. The first time he did it, Timmy just laughed. But he said later that he actually found it surprisingly helpful, so Armie kept doing it.

“Really? Why’d you break up? Like, what happened?”

“Well, we’d been dating for about six months? And she wanted us to have sex. I really didn’t, but I also didn’t want to seem like I wasn’t interested, you know? It was sex, with a girl, a hot girl, my _girlfriend_ , I was supposed to want that. But then when we were making out on her bed, and she removed her bra, I – uh – I panicked, and I cried. So. Yeah. That was the end of that.”

“Oh no, Armie! You didn’t?” Timmy has to bite his lip in order to not burst out laughing.

“Oh, I did. Yeah. She told everyone I broke up with her _after_ the sex though. So as far as the people at school are concerned, I’m a certified fuckboy. But the truth is, I’m just a gay virgin.” Armie says with a shrug. “Shrugging, now.”

“Well, if it helps. Me too.” Timmy smiles over at him.

“What? You panicked and cried when your ex-girlfriend showed you her boobs, too?” Armie teases.

“Oh yeah, the shock of seeing them? It’s why I’m blind.” Timmy jokes back. “No, you idiot. The gay virgin part, me too.”

Armie takes his hand off the gear stick and entwines his fingers with Timmy’s. Bringing their entangled hands over to his mouth, giving the back of Timmy’s hand a soft kiss. “I love you.” He whispers as he pulls back, resting their hands in Timmy’s lap.

“Yeah?” Timmy grins over at him.

“Yeah. I know it’s probably too soon. But yeah, I do. I love you.”

“Good. Because I love you, too, Armie. So much.”

As soon as Armie’s parked the car, Timmy’s hands finds his face and he leans in, kissing him fiercely.

“It kills me that I’ll never be able to see your face.” Timmy says sadly as he pulls back.

“Then, _see_ me.” Armie smiles, placing Timmy’s hands back on his face.

 

The next day at school, everyone is talking about how Elizabeth got a three day suspension for punching Nick, but apparently Mr. Davies had taken her side and made sure that there would be no record of the suspension. He’d also gotten Nick suspended, for hate speech. Because apparently Mr. Davies was gay too. Who knew?

That day at lunch a blonde chick Armie has never seen before suddenly drops into the seat right in front of them. And for the second day in a row, Armie looks up in surprise.

“Are you lost?”

“No.”

“Okay?”

“I’m Saoirse. And I’m your new best friend” she grins at them, and Armie just stares blankly back at her.

“Say what now?”

“Yeah, I’m on the market for a new one, since my last best friend -” she cuts off to glare over at a brunette guy sitting a couple of tables away from them “- turned out to be a homophobic dicknugget. And I hear you’re in the same boat, so whaddaya say? BFF’s for life?”

Timmy starts laughing, and it makes Armie smile. “You know what? Fuck it, why not? What was it you said? BFF’s for life?”

“Yes!” Saoirse grins and does a celebratory fist pump. When Armie relays that information over to Timmy, he cracks up again. “I like her.” He says, still chuckling.

Saoirse sends them a wide smile. “There’s just one really important thing.” She nods her head seriously.

“What?” Timmy asks.

She places her hand on the table, pinkie outstretched. “We need to pinkie swear on this, come on guys! It’s not official if we don’t pinkie swear.” Armie goes first, hooking his pinkie around Saoirse’s. “BFF’s for life!” She cheers.

“Yeah, BFF’s for life.” Armie laughs in spite of himself.

When Timmy reaches his own hand out, Saoirse starts making these weird clicking noises with her tongue

“The fuck is that?” Armie frowns

“Echo location, duh.” she says, as though it really should’ve been obvious.

“I’m not a bat!” Timmy laughs.

“It’s okay, we’ll teach you.” She shrugs, winking over at Armie. Reaching out for Timmy’s hand and helping him hook his pinkie around hers. “BFF’s for life, Timmy!”

“Yeah, BFF’s for life.” Timmy grins.

They go back to eating their lunch, chatting about everything and nothing, Saoirse turning out to surprisingly be a good fit, her humor matches both Timmy’s sarcastic streak and Armie’s love of ridiculous puns.

Right before the bell is due to ring, she squints over at him.

“You know, Armie, I have a question.” She nods her head, slowly.

“Well, go ahead.”

“Your name, it’s Armie Hammer, right?”

“Yes?” Armie shoots her a confused look.

“Right, so what I’m wondering is this.” She grins widely at him. “Is the Hammer your penis?”

The bell rings as soon as the words leave her mouth, but it does nothing to drown out Timmy’s loud cackling or Saoirse’s terrible rendition of the Captain Hammer song.

Armie just shakes his head, chuckling to himself. This is his life now. He’s apparently BFF’s for life with some crazy random Irish chick that came out of nowhere, Elizabeth punched Nick in the face and got suspended for him, and then there’s Timmy. Beautifully unique Timmy. Who he falls more and more in love with every day.

He can’t say this is the life he pictured for himself when he started high school, but fuck if he’d want to trade it for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your kind words on Destiny, I really appreciated it and I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
